George A. Romero
George Andrew Romero ist ein Spezialzombie mit Gastauftritt, der als Hauptgegner auf der Map Call of the Dead thumb|George als Menschim Überlebenskampf erscheint. Romero machte einige Nachforschungen über den zweiten Weltkrieg für einen neuen Film, als er auf Dokumente der Nazis stieß, die Element 115 erwähnten. Eintritt Romero spawnt innerhalb eines Lichtblitzes im ersten Bereich, im Wasser vor der Wiederbelebungsmaschine. Danach läuft er umhüllt von Dampf aus dem Wasser. Man kann sehen, wie er ein gigantisches Messer hält, wenn man schnell genug zu ihm kommt, doch das funktioniert nur mit Hilfe von Cheats. Nach zwei Sekunden verwandelt sich sein Messer in sein großes Bühnenlicht. Verhalten als Zombie Ursprung George war erst noch menschlich, als er an einem Zombiefilm mit Danny Trejo, Michael Rooker, Sarah Michelle Gellar und Robert Englund arbeitete. Während einer der Filmpausen, die sie einem Fehler von Michael zu verdanken hatten, kriecht ein echter Zombie aus dem Fenster und verschleppt Romero, danach infiziert er den Menschen mit Element 115. Ruhiger Zustand Wenn Romero das erste Mal erscheint, läuft er ruhig herum und stöhnt manchmal ein bisschen, während er von thumb|Romero im ruhigen Zustandeiner blauen Aura umgeben ist. Manchmal sagt er, nachdem er nach einer Wutattacke beruhigt wurde, in einer ängstlichen Stimme, dass es ihm gut geht, bedeutet er kann die Attacken nicht steuern. Manchmal brüllt er, ähnlich wie in seinem wütenden Zustand. Dadurch sprinten die Zombies in der Nähe zum Spieler. Im ruhigen Zustand sieht er abgesehen von den orangenen Augen und dem blauen Licht noch ziemlich menschlich aus. Wütender Zustand Wenn man ihn berührt oder anschießt oder man ihm zu nahe kommt und er zuschlagen kann, verfällt Romero in den sogenannten wütenden Zustand. Dabei verfolgt er den Spieler, schwingt mit seinem Bühnenlicht, brüllt spontan und lenkt den Spieler von den anderen Zombies ab. In diesem Zustand sind seine Klamotten zerrissen und das offene Fleisch ist verfault und steht ab. Außerdem kann er Zombies in der näheren Umgebung elektrisieren, indem er mit seinem Bühnenlicht auf den Boden schlägt, weshalb die Zombies dem Spieler einen Elektroschock verpassen können, wenn sie zu nahe kommen. Man kann ihn entweder ins kalte Wasser locken, wodurch er sich beruhigt, oder ihn mit der V-R11 beschießen. Letztere beruhigt ihn jedoch nur zeitlich begrenzt und nach 10 Sekunden rastet er wieder aus. Romero töten Romero hat eine extrem hohe Gesundheitsleiste und es dauert enorm lange und verbraucht unfassbar viel Munition, um ihn kalt zu machen. Die gepunchten Dragunov und L96A1 sollten am besten funktionieren, weil sie mit jedem Schuss 10.000 Schadenspunkte austeilen, sofern man den Kopf trifft, es dauert also nur einige Magazine mit diesen Waffen. Der Todbringer funktioniert ebenfalls, doch es braucht mehrere Todbringer, bis George Ruhe gibt. Eine Kombination aus gepunchten Strahlenkanonen und leichten Maschinengewehren sollten ebenfalls den Job erledigen. Es ist äußerst nützlich, wenn sich Romero dabei schon im Eiswasser befindet, da er sich nach jedem Treffer sofort wieder beruhigt und es den Spielern damit nicht ganz so schwer fällt. Je mehr Schaden George nimmt, desto mehr beginnt die blaue Aura um seinen Körper zu flackern, bis sie schließlich orange wird. Während dieser Phase kurz vor dem Tod kann Romero schneller sprinten und schreit viel öfter. Ist der Gnadenschuss gefallen, verschwindet George im Wasser, doch kehrt nach zwei vollen vergangenen Runden zurück, inklusive der Runde, in der der Spieler ihn erledigt hat. Nach seinem Tod spawnen ein Todbringer und ein zufälliges Perk. Wenn man bereits das Easter Egg auf der Karte erledigt hat, spawnt Romero anstattdessen einen Lichtblitz und man bekommt die Wunderwaffe DG-2. Romero's Gesundheit erhöht sich nicht mit höheren Rundenzahlen. Seine Gesundheitsleiste wird durch die Anzahl der Spieler im Spiel berechnet, für jeden Spieler hat er 250.000 Lebenspunkte, heißt mit vier Spielern hat Romero eine unvorstellbare Gesundheit von 1 Millionen Punkte. Waffe thumb|left|Romero im wütenden ZustandDie Waffe von Romero ist ein großes Bühnenlicht, aus dessen Ende Drahtseile abstehen, die den blauen Effekt verursachen. Mit dieser Waffe braucht er nur zwei Schläge, um einen Spieler abzufertigen (3 mit Juggernog), denn ein normaler Zombie verursacht nur 50 Schaden, das Bühnenlicht 90. Eine seiner Hauptattacken besteht darin, mit dem Bühnenlicht auf den Boden zu hauen, um Zombies (und Spieler) zu elektrisieren, doch wenn man ihm zu nahe kommt, schlägt er auch direkt zu. Infos *Weder InstaKill noch die Atombombe beeinflussen Romero. Wird eine Atombombe aktiviert, lacht er nur und verspottet den Spieler. *Obwohl die Wunderwaffe DG-2 im Prinzip unendlichen Schaden macht, verursacht sie bei George nur einen Schadenspunkt, damit es nicht zu einfach ist, ihn zu töten. *Wenn er schreit, kann man manchmal hören, wie Felsbrocken in die Tiefe stürzen. *Wenn George in der Nähe eines Zombies zuschlägt, wird dieser elektrisiert und kann dem Spieler einen Elektroschock verpassen, der circa eine Sekunde anhält. Elektrisierte Zombies können nicht im Wasser einfrieren, unabhängig von ihrer Gesundheit. *In der iPhone-Version von Call of the Dead hat George schwarze Haare und trägt keine Brille. *An einigen seiner doch eher seltenen Sprüche kann man hören, dass er keine Kontrolle über seine Handlungen hat. Wenn man ihn besiegt, entschuldigt er sich sogar manchmal. *Trotz seiner Zombifizierung zeigt er noch viele menschliche Aspekte, also könnte er nur teilweise beeinflusst sein. *Wenn man sich vor George hinlegt, sagt er manchmal "Ich will das nicht" und erstarrt für 5 Sekunden, womit er ausdrücken will, dass man abhauen soll. *Brutus aus der Map Mob of the Dead hat den selben Schrei wie Romero. Kategorie:Zombie Mode Kategorie:Zombie Mode Charaktere Kategorie:Reale Personen